


Beautiful Blasphemy

by artgirl130



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: “What am I going to do with you, aye Kit?”“I can think of a few things.”
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/Thomas Walsingham, Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Beautiful Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

Kit scoffed, flicking away his cigarette, “His uncle is just mad that I shortened his name to Dick.”  
Will tilted his head in confusion at the blond’s words, “But his uncle’s name is Francis, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, but that’s beside the point.”  
“And what point is that?” the brunette writer asked, intrigued by his friend.  
“If I do something or say something clever or of significance, you inform me that I’m a genius. I was simply informing Sir Francis on what he is and was behaving like.” Will let out a strangled laugh, clapping his hand over his mouth then shook his head softly, sighing, “What am I going to do with you, aye Kit?”  
“I can think of a few things.” He smirked at Shakespeare, worrying his lip between his teeth.  
“Stop it Kit,” Will scolded, moving away, a fierce blush rising in his cheeks, “now isn’t the time, besides you’re still with Tommy.”  
Kit moved closer to the other man, voice low, “I don’t have to be.” Will watched as those blue eyes darted down to look at his lips. He felt his own eyes drop down, swallowing lightly as he stared at the pale pink of Kit’s lips. “What?”  
“I don’t have to be with Thomas, just ask.”

Met with silence, Kit cursed beneath his breath, biting down on his lip before yelling out, “God-damn it Shakeshaft! Just fucking ask and I’d be yours!”  
“You would?” He breathed out, stunned.  
Kit tugged at his hair, nearly shouting at the younger man, “Of course I fucking would!” He softened, gazing at him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
With a relieved sigh, Kit cupped his face, “It’s about damn time.” Locking his hand in the other man’s curls, Marlowe pulled him down, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss, Will kissing back with equal fury.

They broke apart, chests heaving, lips pink and puffy. They gazed into each other’s eyes, pupils blown wide, “Wow.”  
“Wow indeed,” Will agreed, moving closer to Kit, “however we do need to talk about your blasphemy.”  
Wrapping his arms around his neck, Marlowe leaned up and whispered in Will’s ear, “Shut up and kiss me you bloody Catholic moron.” And Will did.


End file.
